How it ended but how it started
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: When the twins fall in love with a girl who enter their world but saw that it was taring them apart they push her out their lives.when she was in an accident she lost her memory will she ever remember the twins again HikxOCxKao
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Ouran Host Club only my Oc character**** I wish I did though TT-TT ONWARDS!**

…**.**

_I was in a big limo with my mama and papa; we are on our way to a party. I never really liked the parties my parents too. And it gave mama a reason to doll me up in puffy dresses. I looked out the window with my big bright purple eyes at the scenery; Japan is a wonderful place. I sat back down my raven hair bouncing at my sudden movement and looked at my mama she gave me a bright smile of course I returned it. My mama has brown hair and purple eyes she a designer and my papa has black hair with brown eyes he is a lawyer. One day I want to be as great as them! I want to be a singer, but it's not as easy as it looks- so I'm thinking of being an author or a master chef. The limo came to a stop in front of a huge mansion my eyes widen in amazement. The garden caught my attention the most; I adore flowers. The doors open letting me and my parents out and walked to the door of the mansion. A maid with short blue hair answers the door with a gentle smile._

"_Welcome to the Hitachiin Estate" she greeted us. My parents bowed with a smile and I mirror their actions. As I walked along side by side my mama I scan the area as I guessed; it was full of adults. I sighed in disappointment. _

"_Hello dear it's been long!" I heard my mama cheered I looked up to see her hug another women with orange hair a yellow hazel eyes. She nodded her head at my mama statement with a graceful smile. She looked down noticing me; I'm a bit shy so I hid behind my papa legs. _

"_Oh, Miyu there no need to be shy. Yuzuha this is my daughter Miyu Yamazaki, Miyu this is Yuzuha Hitachiin an old friend and business partner" mama said. I peek from my dad legs and shyly raised my tiny 5 year old hand._

"_H-hello" I stutter. Mrs. Hitachiin squeal and was partially bouncing. _

"_She such a doll, you most meet my boys! Hikaru, Kaoru come here please" she called to two young boys. I felt happy and nervous. Happy I'm not the only kid, nervous; I'm shy around new people. Soon two identical boys came forward holding hands. They both had the same color hair and style but both parts of their bangs were in different direction and matching golden eyes. They stood beside their mother as they watched me with distant in their eyes._

"_Nana this is Hikaru and Kaoru my pride and joy!" Yuzuha cheered. My mama squeals and gushed over the twins I just stood behind papa legs. He noticed I wasn't going to move so he gently pushed me forward in front of the boys. I face heated up as I grew closer I really didn't hang out with boys. They just gave me a blank bored stare I felt uncomfortable under they're gaze so I looked down at my black flats. _

"_H-hello, my n-name is M-miyu Y-y-yamzaki, nice to meet y-you both" I stutter over my own words as I quickly bowed. It was silent for a while till they both spoke._

"_Aren't you Japanese? Why do you have brown skin and your parents have light skin?" they asked._

"_HIKARU AND KAORU!" I heard their mother shout. I snapped back up and gave a nervous grin._

"_I'm half Japanese and half Puerto Rican. My mama Hispanic and my papa is Japanese so I got my brown skin from my mama side" I explained. They just seem uninterested. _

"_Hikaru and Kaoru go play with Miyu" their mother told them more likely demanded them. They sighed and waved their opposite hands to me to follow them. Once their backs were turn I looked at them; studying them. They looked exactly the same, but two things are never the same there owns going to be a difference big or small. While we played/talked I analyzed them both from their voices, to their walks, to their eyes and hair. Their hairs are different and that's the only thing that stood out to me. But I wasn't going to give it. If I learn one thing about my self; I was stubborn. _

…_._

I felt a ray of warmth on my cheek and reached my eyes I shifted in my bed to get away from the bright light, but end up on the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow" I whispered as I face slammed against the hard wooden floor. I got up and rubbed my nose in pain it was throbbing. My bedroom door open and two of my best/favorite maids enter looking concern, but fade to amusement.

"Fell off your bed again?" Rin asked. May-ling crossed her arms and lean on my bedroom door frame smirking. I gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of my head nervously with a nervous laugh.

"Yea, the damn sun was in my eyes again" I replied they giggled and walked up to lend me a hand. I happily accepted it and sprung to my feet once more on the cold floor, I looked at my skelanimal clock to see it was 6:36- school starts at 8. I heaved a sigh as I stretch as far my tiny arms could go and released a yawn. I heard May-ling fake gagging I shot her a glare.

"Hey, give us a warning when you release your beast breath" she gagged I just yawn in face making sure she gets the whole nine yards of morning breath.

"MY EYES BURN I'M BLIND!" she fakes freaking out as she held her eyes.

"Never underestimate the power of morning breath!" I mocked her. We stop our little game and gave out some giggles and went to do our daily routine.

Once finished showering, brushing my teeth and getting dressed in the horrible yellow dress I went to eat breakfast. I looked at my spiral staircase, so much stairs it's too early for this. I sat on the well decorated metal rail and slid down letting out some cheers on the way down. I jumped off on time and landed on my feet claps were heard all around, I looked around to see some servants and maids clapping and holding up point signs.

"9.8, 10, 8.9 and 9.1, yes my best score yet!" I cheered.

I enter Ouran it was only 7:18 I am an early bird I can't help it. I walked to the nurse office to take my medication. No, I'm not crazy I just had a bad accident 3 years ago and I have to take medicine so I won't pass out or go into a coma or something. I reach the nurse office and found Mr. Amoto typing away on his computer, I clear my throat to get his attention. Once I got it he looked up and gave a bright smile.

"Good morning Miyu here to take your medicine?" he asked I nodded with a smile. He got up and went to a drawer and took out an orange container that read my name I got myself a cup of water. He handed me two pills I took one by one and down the whole cup of water.

"Thanks Mr. Amoto!" I thanked I was ready to leave but his voice stopped me.

"Hey, Miyu do you remember anything, you now from your past or the accident?" he asked. I stopped in my tracks and looked at the marble hard floor my raven hair framing my circle face. I slowly shook my head in sadness I heard him 'oh' and I was on my way. I really didn't know what happen that day or who was with me, but something important that day was last but what?

….

Ok ok this I the first chapter please comment to see how it was and I will contine thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

_I ran all around the play ground searching for a set of twins. I looked under the slide, the bench and behind the tree. Nothing. I scan the area once again to see if I missed anything but that's when I notice orange hair poking out from the side of a bush. I tip toe over there I saw it was one of the twins and tapped his shoulder. I still didn't know how to tell them apart. The only thing I had were their hair, one twin voice is softer then the other and one twin had softer eyes full with joy, but I didn't know who._

"_Tag!" I cheered the twin got startled but gave a smile._

"_Great, now I have to found Hikaru" he grumbled. So this one is Kaoru his hair parted to the right. I decide to take this chance to get to know him a little bit better._

"_Hey, Kaoru can I ask you something?" I asked he looked at me and blinked a couple times._

"_Um, sure" I smiled and sat on the grass._

"_What's your favorite color?" and it went on from there, question after question. We had a couple of laughs here and there. I learned a lot about Kaoru and I also learn he had the soft voice and joyful eyes. So Hikaru is the one with his hair parted left and the mischief eyes. We lost track of time and I guess Hikaru got bored he looked for us and found us not looking to happy. I have known the twins for 4 month but one of them always seems not to like me. My guess it's Hikaru._

"_Oh, Hikaru I'm so sorry brother!" Kaoru jumped to his feet and held his brother hand with a sad expression I looked at Hikaru he looked blank but hurt lurk in his eyes. I stood up quickly and apologized._

"_I'm so sorry Hikaru it's my fault not-_

"_I know it's your fault, stupid girl." He mumbled and grabbed Kaoru hand leaving me in the dust. I felt tears build up in my eyes all I wanted was a friend, but I guess they didn't want me._

_I few months later our mother met up again in my mansion and I were stuck with Hikaru and Kaoru. We were in my room I sat on my bed and they stood in front of my bedroom door; silently. I looked at Kaoru (I could them apart now) who seems to be looking around my room while Hikaru looked at nothing. I decide to break the tension that fogged up my room._

"_So, would the both of ya want to play a game?" I asked. They snapped their big golden eyes at me with a blank expression._

"_There no one here name the' both of ya'" they said in unison. I rolled my eyes they did this so many times!  
>"Ok would Hikaru and Kaoru want to play a game?" I asked again. They looked at each other for a spilt second and then back at me. <em>

"_Can you tell which one his Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?" they asked. Ok this one was new; but I already knew which one is which. I stood up and pointed at Hikaru._

"_You're Hikaru" and I switched to the one on the right. "And your Kaoru" they looked shocked but then they went back to their poker face._

"_Wrong" they said in unison. I was taken back I looked at each twin again I looked them in the eyes. The twin on the right (who I called Kaoru) had sadness/hope in them the other one was blank and angry. I placed my tiny 5 year old hands on my hips and shook my head._

"_I'm right the one of the right is Kaoru and the one on the left is Hikaru!" the room went silent as their mouth gapes open in shock._

"_How…how did you know?" Hikaru asked. I smiled a toothy smile proud that all my hard work had paid off. I took each of their hands with a warm smile._

"_Paying attention and studying will get you far in life" I answer. They looked at me for a brief second and broke into a genuine smile of their own. They tighten their hands onto mines and nodded they brought me into a tight hug which I happily return. _

…_._

I was walking the halls of Ouran I made many turns to get to my homeroom; class 1A. Once I turned the corner I ran into someone and I fell on my ass and a 'oof' slip my throat. Great I forgot my glasses at home! How do I leave them? I looked up to see a blurry person, but I squinted my eyes to get a better look at them. The figure began to clear up and that's when I realized it was one of the twins. He looked down at me and extended his left hand out to me; I looked at it and gave a smile. I took his hand into mines and he helps me of the hard ass ground. Once I was on my two feet I went to look up and thank him but as soon as I did our eyes locked. My purple eyes stare straight into his golden one and I saw joy in them for some reason it seem familiar. I notice I was staring for to long I shook my head to break the trance I was in.

"Um, thank you um…I'm sorry which twin are you?" I asked nervously. I saw hurt flash in his eyes but it was replaced with the same joy it once held.

"I'm Kaoru and your welcome Miyu" he smiled at me. I was taken back that he knew my name but why should I be? We have almost every single class together, well including his brother. I nodded my head with a soft smile.

"Well thank you Kaoru" I gave a quick bow and walked around him. But I soon stop in my tracks something was familiar about him, but what? I looked back at him as he walked down the hall my eyes studying his blurry figure.

'_What is it?_'

I arrived to my homeroom there was only one person their and that person so happens to be Haruhi. I really like being with him, he's really smart and funny to around with. I quietly made my way over to his desk he was reading his history notes when I cleared my throat he noticed my presents. He looked up and gave a bright smile.

"Hey Miyu-chan early as ever I see" he said with the same bright small he gave me in the beginning of the year; I nodded happily.

"Yea I see your studying again!" I resort back at him. He nodded his head I lean in and gave him a kiss once we pulled away we exchanged smiles. I pulled out the chair from my desk in front of his desk and sat down chatting about nothing and everything before class began. The classroom was getting packed with students who chatted among themselves. The first period bell rung letting the students and teacher school is in session.

I heaved a heavy sigh as I walked down the halls of Ouran with Haruhi by my side school was now over and I was walking him to the host club. I'm not a big fan of the host club they remain me of a bunch of hookers. But it's not their fault the school is full of desperate girls who can't get some so they have to pay to get some.

"So do they leave money in your belt?" I asked Haruhi who face grew really irritated.

"Miyu what kind of club do you think this is?" he asked.

"I don't know, but them probably stripping in there if they making those retarded girls all hype like that" he shot me a glare as a stress mark pulse on her head.

"Miyu…" he hissed dangerously. I gave her an innocent smile and a big 'ol hug.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan!" I cried she sighed and hugged me back he placed a kiss on my nose and we laced fingers with one another when we pulled away from the hug and walked down the halls that led to the host club. We soon came across the third music room we stood before the large well crave double doors. Haruhi turn the gold color knob and a blinding white light burn my violet eyes I wanted to fall on my knees and scream in pain but then rose petals blew at us and one got stuck in my wind pipe. I began to chock.

"Miyu are you ok?" Haruhi cried as I choke on a fucking rose petal! I made a choking signal with my hands at my throat.

"Someone gets her some water!" he shouted. He quickly got behind me and squeezed my stomach in I gagged on the petal he gave me one more squeeze and it popped out my mouth. I began to cough as air was let back in my burning lungs.

"Here" came a childish voice. I looked down to see a small blonde with a high school uniform holding a cup of water for me. I knew he was third year Hrauhi told me about this club. I came to the host club only once in my life. I took the small glass cup and drink the cool liquid and I stopped my chocking.

"Thank you" I thanked him he smiled and bounced away with the empty cup.

"Are you ok my beautiful princess?" I heard the voice of the 'king' of the club. I perked up with a smile and turn to Haruhi.

"Thank you very much Haruhi" I thanked him I placed a kiss on his left cheek. I saw Tamaki turn to stone and quickly left to his corner of hoe. Thhe other club members seem to be shock but I shrugged them off. Haruhi laced his fingers with mines and led me to his empty table. You are probably asking why we are holding hands and why I am kissing him. Well I'll tell you. We are not dating I'm just experimenting and SHE didn't mind I was using her to find my sexuality. At this point the only girl I am only interest in is Haruhi. We sat at her empty table and chatted about school and home. But then girls started to request her so I had to leave I gave her a quick peck on the lips and was out my way to the door. But then I was stopped once again when I saw the twins wearing identical hats and switching around with one another. This looked interesting so I stood on the spot I stopped at and watched them switch around. They stop after 3 more shuffles and stood side by side.

"Can you tell which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?" when they said that sentence my world stop everything went black I heard a screeching of a car and a crash came afterwards. The same sentence repeated in my head with other words 'lets play', 'stupid girl', 'best friends forever' and laughter. I held my head as I panted beads of sweat rolled down my forehead. What's happening? Blurry images filled my head I only saw me in the pictures, but I don't remember any of the events. I was laughing, playing and hugging two blurry images who I can't make out of. The laughter, talking and everyday events grew louder in my head till I just blanked out.

"Miyu!"

….

Please leave a comment and I know Haruhi is so OOC and I promise I will give each host some screen time to sorry it seems so rushed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update **

…

_A little girl ran to the corner of the candy store where she was to meet her two best friends of 6-Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Her raven hair flows with the wind that below through her raven pony tail hair as she ran. Her big purple eyes full up with joy as she spotted her friends sitting on a bench eating sweets in front of the pink store. She came to a complete stop as she stops in front of them. _

"_Hey guys!" she chimed with joy. The twins looked at her indifferently as they sat in silent. Miyu was getting a bit worry something wrong with her friends as she looked from Hikaru and Kaoru. _

"_W-what's wrong?" she asked innocently. Both brothers looked at each other-without exchanging words they nodded their heads. _

"_We don't want to hang out with you anymore" they said in perfect sync. Miyu eyes widen in horror as if the twins slapped her. They just might as well have. _

"_W-what?" she asked once more as the tears swells up in her eyes. The twins sighed and looked at her with bored eyes._

"_We don't want to hang out with you anymore, you're boring and stupid. We just hanged out with because our mother told us to" they respond in perfect unison. The tears that swell in Miyu eyes spilled over her bottom eye lids. She bit her bottom lip down hard and she clenched her fist really tight._

"_Liars" she murmurs. _

"_We're not lying we never liked you" _

"_LAIRS! You told me I was your best friend, you told me we will be together forever and you told me both of you will marry me one day!" she cried out loud to the twins. They eyes went wide as she cried out to them like that. She never yelled at them before so this was new. The shock state soon vanished as they look serious._

"_Are you really that dumb? Jeez." Hikaru hissed looking the other way. Kaoru looked at his brother in shock-surprise with his words; this wasn't part of the plan. But I guess they had to say what they need to, to break this friendship with Miyu. So he just mirrored his actions. Miyu 12 year old body started to shake in anger and sadness. _

"_B-but what a-a-about the times w-we hanged o-out a-and-_

"_All just an act" Hikaru responded quickly as he cut her off. They both looked at her with evil eyes as she cried. _

"_So do us a favor and leave us alone" with that said the twins got off the bench. They took of a small gold rings off their left hand on the finger between the pinky and middle finger. It was their promise ring that when they get older they will get married. And they dropped it on the concrete floor in front of her and began to walk off. Miyu stood there as she cried hoping this was all a bad dream and she will wake up from it. When she realized it wasn't she turn around where the twins stalked off to. She quickly picked up the twin rings from the floor, quickly unlocked her gold chain and looped them both in and locked the chain back around her neck. With a quick turn and movement of her short legs she shouted. _

"_WAIT!" she cried as she ran to catch up with them. The twins who were half way up the block stop when they heard the sudden yell; they turn to see Miyu running to them._

"_Damn" they cursed under their breath as they too sprinted down the sidewalk._

_When they saw they weren't going to shake her off anytime soon-since she is on the track team they had to come up with a plan. They looked in every direction to find an idea on where to go or hide, but nothing. They both looked ahead and saw a road with many cars was driving by-a sly smirk grew on their faces. They waited on the payment letting Miyu get a bit closer…when she was close enough they ran on the street when the red light switched to green. Some drivers were in a hurry and their wheel screeched against the tar ground on high gear. When the twins ran across they barley made it, but they were on safe ground they looked at each other in victory. _

"_LOOK OUT!"_

_BAM_

_There was a loud noise that came from the street that caught the twins' attention. They looked at the road to see a lot a crowed of people running out of their cars and from the sidewalk as the circle something. Curiosity getting better of the twins ran over to the scene-pushing through people legs to get the front of the crowed. Once they dig their way in the crowed- their face showed an expression of horror. On the ground bleeding half to death lifelessly with a man kneeing beside her calling an ambulances was-Miyu. They were in a state of shock as they watched her bleed from her head, arms and legs-here arms and legs looked as if they broke which they might have. They backed up away from Miyu as they turn around and ran from the scene. _

…_._

_~1week~_

"_Will she be ok?" Sobbed Nana-Miyu mother as she, her husband and the twin's parents spoke with the doctor. The old man with glasses nodded his head, but looked unsure of his own answer._

"_She will, but she will lose some memory. My guess is about 4-5 years of memory, possibly even more." The doctor notified the parents. Nana broke out into tears half the things she learns from her and school will be lost forever. _

"_Well she forget how to play the guitar and piano?" her father asked-he taught her those 2 skills. The doctor shook his head no._

"_Those are skills will slowly come back naturally to her's-it like riding a bike" the doctor said. _

"_What about friends and family? Will she forget them?" her mother panic._

"_She will-but if the spends time with her loved ones she will still love them as she did before. She has the 67% to have the ability to remember, but her brain has faced some major damages. If she is force to remember things or focus on it to long her brain will over load and she will be in massive pain. All four parents sigh in relief and in depression, the twins just sat in silent holding one another hands._

_~2 months~_

_It's been 2 months since Miyu has been in the hospital till she was free to go home. She pakced her stuff from the hospital room to her mansion where her waiting parents and family was at. The limo doors open letting Miyu out as she jumped out the vehicle making her chain with two gold rings jingle._

"_Ms. Miyu pleases be careful. You just healed all your injuries so don't hop out the car to much" Miyu butler told her. She just nodded her head and gave a low 'sorry' and walked to the double doors of her home._

"_WELCOME BACK!" she heard a cheer as she saw so many unfamiliar face and little familiar faces. After a while her parents started to introduce her to her family from her grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and friends. She remembers some, but the doctor was right she loved them anyways. _

_The twins sat in the far corner waiting for me to be alone as they watched her. They soon got up when they saw she was going to her room-they followed close behind. When she reached her room she looked around as if she was in a strange world._

"_Hello" they spoke making the smaller girl jump with a little squeal from surprise. She turns to see the twins and wave._

"_Hello what can I do for you?" she asked kindly. The twins looked at her with expecting eyes._

"_Do you remember us?" they asked in perfect sync as their eyes never left Miyu. After a while of silent she gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of her neck._

"_No, not really, but maybe sending sometime with you guys make bring back my memory of who you are" she offered as she gave a sweet smile. Hikaru and Kaoru frowned and quickly turn around towards the well decorated oak door. _

"_Never mind" and with that the boys left the room leaving a very confused Miyu. _

…_.._

_~Morning~_

_When Miyu woke up she had fade memory of her family and friends, but she didn't remember the twin as if it never happen. She walked to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and brushing her tangled hair. Once she was done she glanced at the necklace that held the two rings. She fiddle with it for a while wondering where they came from and who gave it to her. She asked her parents they never gave her the answer she was looking for_** (1)**_. She looked inside the looped rings to find different letter 'H' and 'K'. Not knowing what either of them means she left it alone and went on with her day. Never remembering her best friends and was to be fiancés._

~Kaoru pov~

It was time for the opening of the Host Club everyone and everything were at their place. I notice Haruhi walk in with her…Yamazaki Miyu. We (including Hikaru) were best friends we trusted her…and loved her. But that was the problem we can't both love someone not even the same person, it was hurting I and Hikaru bond. And that was way more important than some girl…right? I looked from the corner of my eye to briefly see her kiss Haruhi. I closed my golden chestnut eyes and quietly sigh to myself…right.** (2)**

And ever since the car accident I could never go up to her and say sorry since it was too late. She forgot about me, Hikaru and the happy times we spent together-it was too late to let her know she was the missing puzzle piece to mines and Hikaru heart.

One of our guest just asked if they could play the 'Which one Hikaru game' we placed our identical hats on and shifted around in each other place. Once we were done we linked our arms together and threw up our opposite arms up with identical smiles.

"Can you tell which one Hikaru and which one Kaoru?" we said in unison. After a second of the girls looking between us a loud cried was heard.

"Miyu!" we heard Haruhi voice shouted we turn around slightly to see what happen. Once we did I notice Miyu was falling forward, I quickly sprinted towards her falling corpse. She was getting closer to the ground so I skid/slid on my knees to catch her just in time. She fell into my waiting arms her raven hair spilled all over her face, her breathing is completely off and beads of sweat fell from her forehead. I looked at her with sympathy with my eyes and face expression, but it felt so good to hold her again; I let a smile crack on my face as I stare down at her. Than that's when I notice a gold necklace with two rings looped around it. I picked up one of the rings and looked inside to see a 'K' in graved in it. I felt tears swell up in my eyes as I forced them down not wanting to be attention myself as every host member came to her side. Every single one of them speaking over each one another wondering what happen to her. I saw Haruhi looking over my shoulder as she sweep away some of Miyu raven bangs away from her face. I felt anger towards Haruhi-angry that she can talk to her, hold her and kiss her. She can do the entire thing I used to do with Miyu; she was my and Hikaru first. But now is not the time to be jealous we need to get her help.

"I'll take her to the nurse" I announced as I lifted her small frame bridal style, walking out the host club double doors with the love of my life passed out in my arms.

…..

Ok sorry for the late update and hope you guys like and REVIEW that's all I ask of you please and thank you.

Hikaru and Kaoru told Miyu parents they don't want her to remember them without giving a good reason. So the less time Miyu spend with someone she will mostly likely not remember much or forget them completely and that what exactly happened.

Kaoru was asking himself if he made the right decision of letting Miyu go and answer again confirming it was the right thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I know this is not a story, but if this SOPA or PIPA law is passed there won't be anymore stories and no more ! That includes youtube, facebook twitter and other awesome shit! So please join the fight right now we got 4.5 million people who had joined the fight! Here more info

.

And if you can not see this then go to type in 'SOPA and PIPA petition' and the first highlighted site that's says 'stop SOPA and PIPA' click and sigh in. Only thing you guys have to do is put in your name email and zip code no age so anyone can join!

Come guys we have to save our stories and our pride back! So please join and spread the word on facebook I can do it so can you!

Sincerely xXxBlackRoseOfSouthParkxXx


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I know this is not a story, but if this SOPA or PIPA law is passed there won't be anymore stories and no more ! That includes youtube, facebook twitter and other awesome shit! So please join the fight right now we got 4.5 million people who had joined the fight! Here more info

.

And if you can not see this then go to type in 'SOPA and PIPA petition' and the first highlighted site that's says 'stop SOPA and PIPA' click and sigh in. Only thing you guys have to do is put in your name email and zip code no age so anyone can join!

Come guys we have to save our stories and our pride back! So please join and spread the word on facebook I can do it so can you!

Sincerely xXxBlackRoseOfSouthParkxXx


End file.
